


Opportunistic

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: Prompt fromhere.4. An accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose.
Relationships: Cassandra Pentaghast/Varric Tethras
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Short Things from TwoCatsTailoring, TwoCatsTailoring 50 Kisses





	Opportunistic

"Ugh!"

Usually when the Seeker made that disgusted noise, what followed was a tirade against whatever Varric had most recently managed to offend her with. But not this time.

Oh no, the Maker must have been feeling frisky because this time? Cassandra's impatient huff was followed by an annoyed grunt as someone passing by jostled her shoulder just enough to knock her forward.

Hard enough, too, to land her almost in his lap, their mouths colliding in a painful crack of teeth that he just knew was going to leave both of them looking like the loser of a bar fight.

Still, some opportunities were too good to pass up. And this, according to Varric's opinion, was one such opportunity. 

Before Cassandra had the chance to use her sharp inhale of breath to unload on him or anyone else, he kissed her.

Properly. 

Soundly.

And using his tongue instead of his teeth.


End file.
